La otra reina
by nancyl1313
Summary: La vida de la reina Leila siempre era presentada ante todos como un verdadero cuento de hadas, hija de un rey que buscaba vencer la injusticia y traer riquezas a su reino, esposa de un valiente guerrero y madre de la princesa que aseguraría el futuro de su linaje, ella era vista como una noble mujer cuya felicidad había sido arrebatada por una malvada y egoísta bruja.


Disclaimer, Maleficent y todos sus magníficos personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Disney. Esta historia solo es publicada con fines recreativos.

Bueno hace mucho tiempo que no daba señales de vida publicando algo de Maléfica, les pido mis más sinceras disculpas a aquellos que siguen a "La reina del espino" pero he estado en medio de un bloqueo horrible (y eso que tengo el esqueleto de cada capítulo), paulatinamente retomare esa historia no pienso dejarla en el limbo, aprovechare los días que este sin Internet para adelantarla sin ninguna distracción.

Ahora lo que nos compete, esta vez les traigo esta pequeña historia de un personaje casi olvidado de la película el cual casi no tiene aparición, les estoy hablando de la reina Leila ella en medio de sus ausencias y silencios me parece fascinante y una contraparte de los demás personajes femeninos los cuales son fuertes, independientes y de una u otra manera dueños de sus destinos y acciones (Maléfica, las hadas y Aurora), Leila se nos presenta como una reina destinada a ser un trofeo y opacada-controlada totalmente por los hombres de su vida (padre y esposo), la escena del bautizo es muy diciente de aquella concepción del rol de las mujeres y de como somos concebidas como aquellas que debemos callar, obedecer y pedir permiso.

No siendo más y saliendo de mis divagaciones ahora les dejo con la historia, espero que la disfruten, de antemano agradezco cualquier comentario y hasta una próxima actualización.

 **La otra reina**

" _calladita te vez más bonita"- "calladita me veo más bonita"_

La vida de la reina Leila siempre era presentada ante todos como un verdadero cuento de hadas, hija de un rey que buscaba vencer la injusticia y traer riquezas a su reino, esposa de un valiente guerrero y madre de la princesa que aseguraría el futuro de su linaje, ella era vista como una noble mujer cuya felicidad había sido arrebatada por una malvada y egoísta bruja la cual ni siquiera era humana.

Esa tarde meditaba acostada en su cama acerca de la manera en como iba a ser recordada y el casi inexistente legado que dejaría a su nombre, aunque de alguna manera reconocía para sí misma que logro sostener el reino a flote mientras su marido jugaba a la guerra, también recordaba los acontecimientos que la llevaron a pasar sus últimos días sola en una cama rodeada de aquellos que aunque eran sus amigos no eran su familia y sobre todo la permanente zozobra por el destino de su hija perdida, en medio de su dolor solo podía pensar en ella el hada oscura de grandes cuernos.

La primera vez que intuyo su existencia Leila era tan solo una niña que no pasaba de los 6 años, ese día corría afanosa para saludar a su padre justo como lo hacía todas las tardes tras la muerte de su madre a pesar de la temprana perdida el mundo era perfecto, todavía no había sido atosigada por las normas de la realeza o por las sutilezas del protocolo, tampoco había sentido la carga de ser solo una princesa que no podía heredar el trono por sí misma, solo era una niña algo melancólica que sentía el amor de su padre y eso era lo importante.

Al llegar a su destino, noto las caras de preocupación de los consejeros reales y de varios de los caballeros del reino, muchos años después de esa tarde era capaz de recordar algunas de las palabras dichas en ese salón:

–Pero su majestad lo mejor es tomar medidas preventivas, las noticias que recibimos del páramo son alarmantes – dijo uno de los consejeros mayores.

–Pero son solo rumores, nada que podamos confirmar ¿o me estoy equivocando? – respondió el rey Henry con voz fuerte, mientras miraba severamente a todos los presentes.

–Su majestad, con el debido respeto los vecinos del lugar hablan de un poder que está creciendo, una especia de elfa – las palabras provenían de un caballero enfundado en una brillante y llamativa armadura plateada, se notaba la preocupación en sus facciones.

–¿Qué es un elfa? – pregunto con gran curiosidad la niña - ¿puede ser un amigo? – tal vez podrían hablar con ese ser, siempre le gustó la idea de la magia, su mirada mostraba una gran ilusión ante su inocente idea.

–Leila – la voz de su padre fue fría y autoritaria en ese momento – este no es lugar para que los niños vengan a jugar, estos no son asuntos de los que una señorita deba preocuparse.

–Yo lo siento, no sabía, solo quería verte – las palabras salían apresuradas de su boca, mientras su rostro se sonrojaba por la vergüenza que sentía en ese momento.

–Retírate a tus aposentos, la próxima vez que vengas a interrumpir que sea por algo importante y recuerda no hablar ante los caballeros si tus palabras no son solicitadas – la mirada del monarca era seria y sus palabras firmes.

Lentamente y con la mirada baja la princesa caminaba a la salida del salón donde se encontraba su padre acompañado de su sequito, no se sentía bien el ser regañada en público, además de que probablemente no la dejarían entrar a las reuniones, no había llegado aún a la puerta cuando el rey hablo de nuevo:

–Leila, de ahora en adelante no utilices ese color en tus vestimentas no es el adecuado para una princesa, de hecho no creo que sea adecuado para ninguna dama noble o decente, el rojo es demasiado llamativo y vulgar. Tu imagen es lo más importante.

La reina recordaba ese momento de su infancia con suma claridad, la vergüenza, las lágrimas de esa tarde seguidas por las largas sesiones de protocolo, etiqueta y buenos modales que vinieron después. Pero sobre todo recuerda dos cosas que marcarían su vida: nunca más volvió a utilizar su color favorito el rojo ya que este "no era adecuado para ninguna dama" y tampoco volvió a hablar frente a los nobles sin el permiso de su padre o la presencia de alguien con autoridad, el silencio se fue convirtiendo en norma. Una ironía lo que sucedió esa tarde, ella comenzó a perder su voz e identidad, mientras que la futura "reina de los moros" comenzaba a gritar su existencia a los cuatro vientos, aunque pasarían varios años antes de saber que era el asunto de la "elfa" o a quien era que se referían en esa reunión.

La primera vez que verdaderamente supo sobre ella Leila ya era una joven mujer con edad para casarse, de hecho, fue la mañana que su padre le anunciaba su compromiso con un hombre llamado Stefan. Si bien es cierto la joven princesa era consciente del delicado estado de salud del monarca, nunca fue informada de todos los "pormenores" que lo llevaron a estar permanentemente postrado en una cama, o sobre las condiciones para la elección del próximo rey, asunto que influiría directamente sobre su vida.

Las personas del palacio consideraban que los temas relacionados con la guerra, los páramos, la administración del reino y en general cualquier asunto más allá de los pormenores del palacio no eran adecuados para el conocimiento de la joven princesa, lo cual con el paso de los años y en la muy privada opinión de la reina resulto ser un verdadero error. ¿Cómo iba saber sobre el enemigo que estaban atrayendo bajo su techo? ¿Cómo saber que tratos eran los adecuados con el hada oscura? En ese momento postrada en una cama y profundamente deprimida, no estaba segura de cuanto tiempo había pasado desde el anuncio de su compromiso ¿15 o 16 años? recordaba las palabras de su moribundo padre:

–Mi querida niña, tengo grandes noticias y es importante que las escuches atentamente – la voz del monarca ya no era tan potente, pero sus palabras eran seguras y firmes, el anciano observaba orgulloso a su bella e inocente hija.

–¿Qué desea su majestad? - pegunto suavemente la princesa, mientras soltaba el arpa con la que tocaba las canciones que tanto le gustaban al viejo – se encuentra mejor de salud padre.

–Mi querida Leila, mi salud lamentablemente ya no es lo que solía ser, pero al menos tengo motivos para alegrarme, en este momento soy capaz de ver el glorioso futuro que le espera a nuestro amado reino y sobre todo he encontrado la manera de garantizar tu seguridad y felicidad – la expresión del monarca era seria, pero se notaba el gran cariño que le tenía a su única hija.

–¿a qué se refiere padre? - un mal presentimiento inundo el corazón de la princesa.

–La elfa que habitaba en los páramos fue derrotada, un noble hombre logro lo que nadie se atrevió a hacer, y en este momento podremos tener acceso a las riquezas de esa zona, estoy seguro que tiene lo necesario para ser un digno rey y un esposo adecuado.

–… – ella es incapaz de responder y solo puede permanecer en silencio, sabía que en algún momento iban a designar a su futuro marido, pero esto no significaba que le gustara del todo la idea.

–Son increíbles todos los problemas que dio "esa criatura", atreverse a enfrentarme como si fuera mí igual, liderar un ejecito... esas no son conductas propias de una mujer, solo de un demonio que incita y atrae al mal. Lo importante es que recibió su merecido y ya no tendremos que preocuparnos de ella. Pero escucha bien hija mía espero que cumplas con tu deber con el reino y la corona – el tono del hombre demostraba la seriedad del asunto, además de que dejaba en claro que no deseaba escuchar los reproches de la princesa.

–Escucho y obedezco su majestad – las palabras fueron acompañadas de una elegante reverencia, que ocultaba su tristeza, al levantar de nuevo su rostro no quedaba indicio de ninguna de sus emociones tal como le habían enseñado.

Leila tenía presentes los acontecimientos posteriores a esa charla en los aposentos de su padre, el llanto subsiguiente ante la total perdida de libertad que significaría un matrimonio concertado, la decepción ante aquel que se convertiría en su marido y el optimismo con el que se armó para poder afrontar la situación, también recordaba bastante bien las descripciones de "aquel monstro" con figura femenina que le llegaron a través de rumores o por la historia bastante adornada que le contaba su esposo.

¿Qué era real y que era ficción en relación a aquella figura casi mítica de la cual se hablaba en los pasillos del palacio? Sentía bastante curiosidad en relación a la otra mujer que al igual que ella tenía entrelazado su destino con el reino, pero que también estaba destinada a ser solo otra nota al pie de la página en la larga historia del reino, lo único que no se imaginó durante esos meses fue que mientras ella misma aceptaba en silencio su destino, la otra mujer se comenzaba a levantar de sus propias cenizas, no de la mejor manera, pero lo único seguro era que aquella hada destrozada no se iba a quedar en silencio como una simple sombra maldita ante un destino que nunca deseo.

La primera vez que la vio y la única ahora que lo pensaba con tranquilidad fue durante la celebración del bautizo de su hija Aurora, recuerda con claridad cada pequeño detalle de ese día: el entusiasmo desmedido, la alegría ante la presencia de su hija y el festejo, por primera vez desde el anuncio de su compromiso estaba verdaderamente feliz por algo, aunque esos meses fueron difíciles, ya estaba logrando acostumbrarse a su nueva vida y sobre todo a su rol de reina, Aurora representaba un nuevo inicio y el final de la larga noche en la cual se encontraba desde hacía varios años ya nunca más estaría sola, ahora tendría a su pequeña niña consigo para amarla y hacer de ella una buena mujer, se aseguraría que fuera feliz.

La presentación de la niña trascurría con total normalidad, representantes de otras cortes, la nobleza local e inclusive plebeyos habían llegado a la celebración, pero su sorpresa fue grande al ver un trio de hadas las cuales llegaron en son de paz ofreciendo regalos mágicos para la princesa, aunque al principio la idea no pareció gustarle a Stefan lo permitió, mientras ellas estaban dando esos preciados y raros dones mágicos a la infanta, llego Maléfica.

Ella entro como un vendaval, el viento soplaba, las conversaciones se apagaron y un gran poder se sintió por toda la sala, mientras que sus pasos resonaron en el lugar, en apariencia era similar a una mujer humana, no era tan alta como la había imaginado en un primer momento aunque sus cuernos compensaban ese pequeño detalle con creces, recordaba los movimientos suaves, elegantes y femeninos, la seguridad en cada uno de sus gestos, aquellos labios rojos llenos de vida y sensualidad, sus vestimentas negras que estaban hechas para resaltar cada detalle de su cuerpo, el hada era todo un espectáculo a la vista, a falta de sequito estaba acompañada por un cuervo tan negro como la misma noche y cuyos ojos reflejaban una astucia superior a otros animales de su especie. Leila tuvo que reconocer para sí misma que Maléfica era poseedora de una belleza especial y un halo de misterio, también se preguntaba como se vería vestida de otra manera o con una sonrisa sincera en su rostro.

Aunque a decir verdad lo que más la sorprendió fue su actitud segura, sus palabras llenas de cinismo que no guardaban sus opiniones y la fuerza de su voz, Maléfica era atrayente no solo por la magia oscura que la rodeaba o por ser dueña de una belleza inhumana, ante Leila el hada oscura se presentó como una reina dueña de sus propios actos y decisiones que no eran controladas por nadie, capaz de lo lograr deseo, temor u obediencia con el simple chasquido de sus dedos, no por nada Stefan fue humillado ante toda la corte.

La reina pensaba en las palabras que le dirigió al hada creyendo erradamente que su molestia se debía a una invitación, una simple invitación... era gracioso pensar en que eso fue lo único que fue capaz de decirle o la razón que asumió como la causa de la maldición lanzada sobre su inocente hija, pasarían unos años para que descubriera que el problema de fondo era algo más complejo y menos banal de lo que muchos creyeron en un primer momento, la mayoría de las criaturas no lanzaban maleficios a diestra y siniestra porque sí, Maléfica no era la excepción a esa regla.

De lo que si estaba segura Leila era que esa venganza le causo mucho dolor, se atrevería a decir que incluso más que a su marido, la partida de Aurora esa misma noche a un destino incierto y el inicio de una guerra "frontal" contra el páramo fueron las decisiones de otros, a ella solo le quedo afrontar su dolor en silencio y soledad, observar la destrucción causada por las acciones de Stefan en total mutismo y cumplir su papel como reina que apoya y no cuestiona ninguna de las decisiones del rey. Era triste pensar que lo único que pudo dejarle a la pequeña bebe fue el abrigo que portaba ese día y un beso de despedida con sus mejores deseos, si tan solo no la hubiera dejado partir... si tan solo hubiera levantado un poco la voz... tal vez no estaría sumida en la más profunda tristeza y depresión que lentamente habían acabado con su vida.

La primera vez que empatizo con ella fue una fría noche de invierno dos años después de la partida de su hija, ese día había sido particularmente difícil ya que varios de los consejeros reales estaban recurriendo a ella para que tomara algunas "responsabilidades menores" imponiendo su sello sobre algunos decretos reales, el hecho que su educación no fuera la adecuada para decidir sobre impuestos o que se guardara sus opiniones ante el molesto parloteo de esos hombres, no significaba que ignorara la importancia y complejidad de esos temas fiscales, además el ser tratada de frente como una tonta bonita y útil no era nada agradable.

Aunque reconocía para sí que lo peor era aquella falsa simpatía y comprensión en relación a la pérdida de su hija que despertaba entre los miembros de su corte, de alguna manera muchos murmuraban culpándola de no ser lo suficientemente fuerte o sintiendo mera lastima por ella la cual ocultaban en aquellas palabras de "apoyo bien intencionadas", que en el fondo solo le reclamaban de manera velada que no estuviera esperando otro heredero para garantizar el linaje de la familia real, ya que en el ese era su único y mas importante deber con el reino.

Además los tratos hoscos y desinteresados de su marido nunca le facilitaron las cosas y tenía la certeza que sin importar que pasara Stefan nunca cambiaria con ella, Leila había llegado a una triste conclusión sobre aquella relación: solo era un bien más en un juego de poder, un agregado que venía con el trono del reino, el trofeo del que cumpliera con las condiciones impuestas por su padre. Lo peor es que aún se hacía ilusiones y una parte de ella esperaba que su esposo cambiara y tener al menos algo de tranquilidad y amor en su monótona complicada vida palaciega.

Esa noche solo quería un lugar tranquilo donde pensar sobre las responsabilidades de facto que estaba recibiendo y también un momento privado para llorar a solas, al principio no presto atención al camino que estaba siguiendo, los pasillos de esa sección del palacio se encontraban desiertos, silenciosos e iluminados por la fría luz de la luna, algunas lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos y antes de dar explicaciones (no estaba de humor para darlas) simplemente subió por unas escaleras que aparentaban poco uso y entro en una habitación cercana, una especie de desván en lo alto de una torre en el cual se encontraban todo tipo de objetos acumulados.

Ahí en medio de todo y en una gran vitrina se encontraba un par de alas negras, estas no eran como ningunas que la reina hubiera visto antes, eran unas bastante grandes y probablemente poderosas, Leila recordaba que en ese momento sintió fascinación, curiosidad y admiración por aquellos extraños apéndices, que además le hicieron pensar en las historias que hablaban de ángeles, solo que estas eran oscuras y no blancas como las que poseían aquellos seres sagrados ¿acaso pertenecieron a alguna clase de ser mágico?

Aunque en un principio le parecieron majestuosas, después de unos minutos aquella "exhibición" se le hizo deprimente, algo tan magnifico y bello encerrado en una vitrina en medio de ese lugar acumulando polvo, inicialmente no entendió lo que era aquello o la razón de que se encontraran alejadas de las miradas indiscretas, hasta que recordó las largas horas de ausencia del rey en las que no estaba disponible para nadie y las habladurías del palacio acerca de una especie de "trofeo" que demostraba la primera derrota del hada oscura.

En ese momento la reina comprendió que aquellas alas pertenecieron a Maléfica, las historias que contaban de aquella mujer y del pueblo noble en general hablaban de criaturas haladas que dominaban los cielos y la única vez que la había visto, ella no poseía este atributo, además la familiaridad con la que trato a Stefan demostraba que los dos se conocían, la pregunta era ¿de qué manera Stefan consiguió esas alas?

La posible respuesta la aterro y asqueo en partes iguales, el rey no era una persona que se caracterizara por luchar de frente, el grado de cercanía y el conocimiento necesario para hacer algo así solo se lograba por medio de una posible traición, Stefan hablaba de lo desabrida e inútil que Leila podía resultar comparada al lado de Maléfica aunque solía creer que estas palabras solo eran una manera de hostigarla, lo mas probable es que hablaran de la vieja relación que sostuvo con el hada ¿conocidos, amigos o amantes? Cualquiera de las dos últimas probablemente.

Frente aquellas alas que hablaban de majestuosidad, belleza y libertad la joven reina pudo comprender un poco del dolor y el miedo que sintió la otra mujer traicionada por un ser en el cual confiaba plenamente, los diversos y complejos sentimientos del hada los cuales fueron pisoteados y el doloroso conocimiento de varias de las peores facetas de los seres humanos, el acto de Stefan de perdonarle la vida no podía ser entendido como piedad o compasión, sino mas bien una muestra de crueldad ¿acaso perder sus alas no era peor que la muerte para un hada?

Esa noche y con sumo cuidado abrió la vitrina y tomo una pluma negra, estaba segura que el rey no lo notaria, esa pluma se convertiría con el paso del tiempo en una suerte de amuleto que llevaría siempre consigo que le demostraba que a pesar de todo podía ser fuerte y aun siendo un ave enjaulada podría luchar y salir adelante, además compartían un vínculo no solo por la maldición sobre la princesa, sino por la historia de ellas con Stefan el cual lentamente las estaba matando en vida, tal vez eran parecidas en algunas cosas ya que él se había convertido en el peor veneno que fluía lentamente en las venas de las mujeres que tocaba trayendo una dolorosa agonía y la terrible certeza de la soledad.

La última y no única vez que deseo ser como ella fue durante su última noche en el mundo de los vivos, la reina era consiente que sus horas eran contadas y que las cosas lentamente estaban cambiado a su alrededor, no por nada había estado recordando su vida, aunque era curiosa la manera en como ella y el hada oscura estaban conectadas y reconocer que aun a pesar de todo eran similares.

Leila acompañada de una extraña determinación había decidido no odiarla a _"ella"_ , ya que el odio no la llevaría a ninguna parte y este solo le acarrearía más desgracias a aquellos que permanecían vivos, además su tiempo era limitado, nunca estaría de acuerdo con las acciones de Maléfica la maldición que impuso sobre un inocente o el inicio de una larga guerra sin cuartel por más de diez años, pero en ese momento uno de los últimos de su vida tenía la extraña certeza que su hija estaría bien, ya que quería creer en el amor.

Pero si era sincera consigo misma y trascurridos más de veinte años de escuchar y conocer al hada oscura en el fondo siempre deseo ser como ella, libre para caminar por el mundo en sus propios términos, independiente para decir todas las cosas que pensaba sin importarle cualquier estúpido protocolo y sobre todo fuerte para renacer de sus propias cenizas, ella era lo que muy en el fondo le hubiera gustado ser.

Pero ahora era tarde y estaba muy cansada ya era hora de dormir, sentía que dejaba muchas cosas inconclusas y un millar de arrepentimientos, pero ya no podía seguir… las voces de las enfermeras cada vez se oían más lejanas, lo último que vio antes de caer en la inconciencia fue un cuervo negro oculto entre las vigas que la miraba con profunda tristeza, lo único que al final sentía era una suave sensación en su mano izquierda de aquella pluma que tomo hace muchos años atrás y que le recordaba todo lo que nunca pudo ser y todo a lo que nunca pudo aspirar, solo esperaba que las cosas fueran diferentes para su amada Aurora.


End file.
